Piers
by Zeyho
Summary: Hawk Moth has been unusually quite, yet our heroes can'take help feeling like something's coming-something big. Now, with a new foreign student that has a mysterious connection with the Dupain family, how can the teens prevent a catastrophe that could change their lives forever?
A strangely quite day meant, for normal people, a boring day, but for the two heroes it meant something very different - it meant that Hawkmoth was possibly up to something big.

"My lady, maybe he decided to take a vacantion? Or maybe nobody lost control over their emotions..."

Labug sighed, maybe she was over thinking and things were just quite for a change. Still, she could never be completely sure about Hawkmoth's intentions, that's why thd two were patrolling at such a late hour in the weekend.

"You can never be too sure, chaton. It's been awfully quite this week and I feel like something big is about to happen."

Of course, Chat knew this - he felt the same way, but he couldn't stand seeing his lady so tired and stressed. They've been partners for three year now and they learned to read each other very well.

"Bugaboo, I think we should wrap it up for tonight and have a good night sleep. Besides, we can fight at our best if we're tired."

She smiled, three years with this cat and she stil couldn't believe how much he cared about her, and, more importantly, how many times he had pushed her out of harm's way. "You're right, chaton-"

"Well, have I ever lied to you, m'lady?"

She shook her head and with a "Good night, chat." she jumped off the rooftop. Chat watched her until late she turned a corner.

With a sigh, he landed in his room moment before his transformation wore off.

"Kiddo, you have it reeeeaaly bad.." Plagg teased him.

Adrien rolled his eyes and tossed his kwami aside beforec ollapsing on his bed. He was older and more mature now, being 18, yet he couldn't get over his love for Ladybug no matter how many time she had stated that their relationship was strictly bussiness. He sighed, at least Marinette, the girl who barely said a word to him in the beginning, was one of his closest friends alongside Nino and Alya. He began triffting off thinking about his friends - what would they think if he got badly injured as Chat Noir? Would his Lady manage withouth him? He groaned.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, Plagg, I just... I have a feeling something will happen tomorrow, something important..."

~~Next morning~~

"Wake up, Marinette! You'll be late, come on!" the tiny red kwami yelled shacking her partner.

"Ughh... Tikki, just five more minutes..." The kwami sighed.

"You told Adrien and Alya you'll meet them early."

The young girl shoot up from bed "You're right! What the time Tikki?" she asked grabing her phone "It's just 8, thanks God... Come on, Tikki."

Tikki chuckled at her chosen's attics, but didn't say anything. She watched Marinette as she franatically did her morning routine as fast as she could. Truth be told, Mari was one of favourite Ladybugs - she was brave, intelligent and calm in difficult situations, despise being a klutz most of the time...

"Let's go, Tikki! We're gonna be late!" the kwami shook her head, but flew in the bag without saying a word.

În that moment, Marinette was very happy to live so close to the school. After just five minutes of power walking, she saw Alya and Adrien laughing and waved at them. Adrien waved back while Alya looked at her suspiciously.

"You're actually on time! What's up with that, Mari?"

She rolled her eyes - 'I thought that after so many years I'd get used to her attics... Guess some think are just impossible to get used to.' Alya was always like this, questioning everything out of the ordinary, even the smallest things.

"I just woke up early, Alya. It happens sometimes..." they both laughed "...ok, it happens rarely. Anyway, what'd you want to tell me so urgently that we had to meet early?"

"Yeah, couldn't it wait until late after school?"

Always eyes were shining with curiosity "We're having a new student!"

The two teens froze. A new student? At this time of the year? 'Something is definitely weird about this...'

Adrien cleared his throat "Who's this new student? Did you find anything out about him or her?"

"Do you need to ask? I'm hurt, Adrien, of course I did! Apparently, she's British and from what I heard she was an athlete, quite well-known actually and ver-" her eyes widened

Someone chuckled and a soft voice with a hint of a British accent spoke "I assume you're the school's reporter?"

They turned around only to see a pair of deep, bright green eyes staring back at them. "Something wrong, darlings? Cat got your tongue?"

Marinette was the first to recover from the shock - the girl in front of them was almost as tall as Adrien, with long, brown hair and a playful smirk on her face, she clearly knew the effect her appearance had on them, dressed into tight, black, ripped jeans, a red, opened shirt over a black tank top and black shoes. At first glance, there was nothing unusual about her, but something did chace Mari's eyes - the black ring that stood on the middle finger of her right hand, more specifically, the paw imprinted on it. It wasn't very visible, if anything it was barely visible at all, clearly it wasn't something for anyone else than her to see. She shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, she is. Sorry fot her, but she can't help her curiosity. I'm Marinette, please to meet you."

There was still a hint of playfulness in her eyes, but she tried to give a warm smile back "Elizabeth Piers, but you don't have to say sorry, I was equally curious about you. As for them..." she pointed smirking.

Adrien turned red "I-I'm sorry, I was just surprised... I'm Adrien and this is Alya."

"Please to meet you, Agreste. I saw you in a couple of magazines. And please to meet you too, Alya, though I supposed you already know me better than I do."

"I...Can I have a interview?"

Elizabeth laughed and the bell rang "Maybe later."

The three watched Liz as she walked away, she was something else. No one spoke, they didn't know what to say about their interesting encounter with the British girl.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask...Am I the only one who thinks she's hot?" Alya asked with a kinda visible blush.

Adrien blushed like crazy and Marinette looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What? I'm just being honest, you don't need to look so shocked...Geez, guys..."


End file.
